battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomby/Relationships
This page is focused on the relationships between Bomby and other characters. Bomby usually keeps to himself and stays quiet around others, but he will get jumpy and paranoid when he's around characters who threaten to blow him up. He's also shown that he can be irritable and temperamental when he wants to. Announcer In "Reveal Novum", he is told by the Announcer that he didn't get enough votes to join BFDI. Bomby is then flung away and explodes. Barf Bag Bomby looks very happy to see Barf Bag correctly answer their team's question in "Questions Answered". In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Bomby fills an unconscious Barf Bag up with water after Donut tells him to. He also has Barf Bag, along with Naily and Gelatin, jump on top of him in order to save their lives. Status: Friends Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Bomby climbs Bell's string. Status: Enemies, on her side Black Hole Black Hole saves Bomby's life twice in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", however, Bomby, as shown in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", shows to not care for Black Hole's motives of preventing death. Bomby then continues to explain to Black Hole that "life is meaningless", thus urging him to give him a banana. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", during Cake at Stake, Bomby's banana is hit out of his hands and into Black Hole. Status: Enemies, on Bomby's side Bracelety In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bomby swipes Bracelety unto their team after she hears that she can't be on Ice Cube's team. Coiny In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny asks Bomby to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. When Bomby denies, Coiny convinces him to switch by threatening to ignite him with Firey. Later, in order to defeat Team No-Name, Coiny lobs Bomby into the Underground Factory, setting off an explosion. Before he's tossed in, Bomby screams "Oh no!!!" In "No More Snow!", when Bomby panics over a bowl of petunias, Coiny tells him to "Stop panicking! It's just a bowl of petunias." Status: Minor enemies Donut In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Bomby is inspired by Donut's speech. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk" and "Fortunate Ben", Donut always stood up for Bomby whenever Gelatin suggested blowing him up. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Bomby fills Barf Bag with water after Donut tells him to. Bomby is shocked at the sight of Donut's death. Status: Friends Dora They are seen arguing in "Enter the Exit". Status: Minor enemies Firey Bomby and Firey are enemies as Bomby has been blown up by Firey in "Lofty", "Don't Pierce My Flesh", and "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3". In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny convinces Bomby to switch by threatening to ignite him with Firey. Status: Enemies Firey Jr. Firey Jr. states that he's friends with Bomby in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". They both join Team Ice Cube. In "Fortunate Ben" and "Questions Answered", Firey Jr. can be seen sitting on Bomby. Status: Friends Flower He is likely enemies with Flower after "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" when she pushes him off the stairs. Status: Enemies Four In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bomby gets mad at Four for making him lose his banana with a splash of soup. Status: Enemies Fries In "Get Digging", Fries tells Bomby to get digging, so he does. In "Welcome Back", when Fries asks him how many lines he has in the episode, Bomby says "two". Fries asks Bomby for help loosening the soil, which confuses Bomby. Bomby is soon detonated off-screen, presumably by Fries. Gelatin In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he suggests to use Bomby to launch his team up and get the basket, which causes Bomby to run away screaming. In "Fortunate Ben", Gelatin is seen holding Firey Jr during Liy's flashback, in an attempt to ignite Bomby. Later on in the episode, he suggests to use Bomby to explode the other planes, making Bomby nervous. One of their more positive interactions is in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" when Gelatin applies bandages to Bomby after a small part of him has exploded. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Bomby saves Gelatin from the lava while he wastes time talking to Barf Bag. He also ignites himself to save Gelatin, as well as Barf Bag and Naily. Status: Friends, mostly Liy One of Liy's flashbacks show her preventing Bomby from being ignited by Gelatin, which he may have been grateful to her for. Status: Possible friends Loser Bomby is a fan of Loser as seen in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", it is however unknown how he feels towards Loser after his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Status: Fan Naily In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Naily is about to be punished by Pencil, Bomby screams "OMIGOSH, NAILY!!!", which means he cares about her. In "Enter the Exit", when Naily got revived by Four, Bomby hugged her, while screaming the exact words from the first episode. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Bomby sacrifices his life by detonating himself in an attempt to launch Naily, Barf Bag, and Gelatin away from the lava. Status: Friends Needle In "No More Snow!", Bomby happily says "Needy" and is slapped to safety with the others. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", when the FreeSmart Supervan's magnet starts to attract Needle, Bomby and the rest of the team hold on to her. Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Bomby wanted Pin to switch to W.O.A.H. Bunch. In "Get Digging", Bomby backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to switch to their team. In "Get in the Van", Bomby jumps over a knife that Pin threw that was meant to kill Leafy. In "No More Snow!", Bomby and Coiny try to pull Pin out of the glue. In "It's a Monster", Bomby helps Pin crank the HPRC to recover Puffball. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", when Pin asks Bomby to throw a stick across the Goiky Canal, he screams "NO!" Status: Possible friends Puffball In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", at the sight of Puffball growing enormous during her song, Bomby drops his banana and cake. Remote In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Bomby accidentally hits Remote with a door, not that he cared or noticed. Spongy In "No More Snow!", Bomby jumps on Spongy's body in order to avoid getting killed by the spikes. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bomby joins his team. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Bomby is saddened when Spongy refuses to help his team by letting them on his private jet. Status: Friends Yellow Face In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Bomby and Coiny try to pull Yellow Face out of the glue. Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", he laughs at W.O.A.H. Bunch while holding a sign that says "LOSERS!" as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. Team Ice Cube! In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Bomby shows his loyalty to his team by igniting himself to save his still alive teammates from the flowing lava, seeing as there were no other options since Spongy wouldn't allow anyone in his jet. Category:Relationships